


II

by posey11



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by clavicularity: Melissa punches Peter in the face. That's it that's the prompt. And Peter's all weakened from coming back from the dead and can't do a thing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	II

Melissa was finally in the know. About Scott, Derek and his pack, and most importantly, about Peter. Scott had told her how he was dead but due to something, in Scott's words, "so weird I can't even begin to explain," he had come back to life.

She wasn't sure if it was her protective side coming out or if this was her own rage at being lied to by someone she was beginning to like, or both. Either way, she was fuming and Scott could tell.

"I'm going to find him," she said and stood up from the couch.

"What?! Mom, you can't. He's actually dangerous!" Scott said and tried to get her to sit back down.

"At this point, I really don't give a shit," Melissa said.

Scott was taken aback, completely not used to hearing his mother curse. He could only remember hearing her curse once in his life and technically, he wasn't even supposed to be listening since she was on the phone with his estranged father.

"Do you know where he is?" Her voice broke through his dazed state.

"No, Mom. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Melissa pursed her lips so tight they almost disappeared. "Scott, if you don't tell me right now... Well, I'm just so angry right now you don't want to know what I'll do! Tell me!"

He sighed, "Fine, okay. He's at Derek's b-"

Before he could finish, she was grabbing her keys from the bowl on the table in their living room and making a run for the front door.

"You can't! Mom!"

"Either you're coming with me or get out of my way!"

He had no choice but to get in her car. Scott had never seen his mom this way. The drive to Derek's burnt down house was one of the scariest things that had happened to him so far. Melissa was ignoring speed limits and making sharp turns that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Once there, she ran up to the house and burst in (luck was on her side with regards to the door being unlocked.) To her surprise, when she walked in, Peter was right there in front of her holding a laptop. Big mistake on his part.

Before he had a chance to say anything or react, Melissa punched him in the jaw hard enough to knock him off his feet and send the laptop flying into the other room. She kicked at his ribs as hard as she could multiple times, and one below the belt. She got on her knees and grabbed fistfuls of his black button up shirt. Scott couldn't believe what he was seeing and a part of him was almost proud.

"You lied to me, Peter. You used me to get under my son's skin. But I can get over that," she said with a chuckle. "What I can't get over or will ever forgive is what you did to my son. You turned him into one of your kind against his will, you put my only son in danger, you could have gotten him killed. This is the only warning you're getting, so listen closely. If you come anywhere near me or Scott again, you'll wish you'd have stayed dead."

Melissa got to her feet and dusted off her clothes, "Let's go, Scott. The least you're near him, the better."


End file.
